Alexandria
Alexandria (アレクサンドリア王国 Arekusandoria Ōkoku) is both a nation and the capital of that nation on the planet of Gaia in Final Fantasy IX. It is a large kingdom centered on a plateau in the northern Mist Continent, extending out over the Zamo and Gunitas basins. A monarchy, it is ruled by Queen Brahne Raza Alexandros XVI and later Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII. Alexandria is well-known for its all-female army led by General Beatrix and a group of male knights in charge of protecting the city, known as the Knights of Pluto led by Captain Adelbert Steiner. Story '' approaches Alexandria]] At the beginning of the game, the kingdom is celebrating Princess Garnet's 16th birthday. To celebrate, a huge show is being put on by the Tantalus Troupe: a performance of Lord Avon's famous play I Want to be Your Canary. The Tantalus Troupe was actually hired by Regent Cid Fabool IX of Lindblum to kidnap Princess Garnet to get her away from her slightly deranged mother. In a twist of events, Garnet actually wanted to be kidnapped because she believes her mother has been acting strangely lately. As the events of I Want to be Your Canary unfold, Zidane meets Garnet at one of Alexandria Castle's towers, as she attempts to flee from the city. They both grab lines of the Prima Vista and swing onto the ship, but Steiner pursues them. All three, including the confused Black Mage Vivi Orunitia, end up on center stage. The play manages to go on smoothly with some impromptu acting, but as Tantalus prepares the engines for departure, Queen Brahne realizes the scenario and orders the firing of an explosive Bomb onto the decks. The Prima Vista manages to escape Alexandria, but crash-lands in the Evil Forest. Alexandria is very closely linked to the powerful regency of Lindblum; and when Garnet and the others arrive there, they converse with Regent Cid, who is also worried about the Queen's behavior. It is later discovered that the Queen has been under the influence of Kuja, a weapons dealer of sorts who persuades her to take over the Mist Continent in order to further his own schemes. When Garnet and Steiner return to Alexandria, Brahne uses an ancient extraction ritual to take Garnet's Eidolons with which she attacks neighboring nations. Once the Eidolon Odin destroys the city of Cleyra, Zidane, Vivi, and Freya Crescent warp into Alexandria Castle via teleportation pods on the Red Rose airship. They join Steiner in liberating Garnet from her prison in the castle basements, and are forced to fend off a slew of Bandersnatch set upon them by the Queen. The party is split up at the castle antechamber, one group fleeing to Treno while the other slays Bandersnatches, and in chaos, Brahne readies her naval fleet for the Outer Continent. Queen Brahne eventually comes to her senses after suffering a mortal wound inflicted by Bahamut, which had been captured by Kuja. The queen perishes on the Outer Continent shores, and Garnet prepares to be crowned the new ruler of Alexandria. Kuja, however, is not content which the death of one monarch; he soon orders Bahamut to torch the city itself. During the attack, Alexandria is defended by the Eidolon Alexander, which was hidden within the castle and unlocked through the joining of magic between Eiko and Garnet. Unfortunately, after Alexander destroys Bahamut, Garland appears with the Invincible and decimates the city, leaving it a bare skeleton of its former self. Throughout the rest of the game, the player can return to Alexandria by use of Airship, but it remains in horrid shape indefinitely. In the game's final scene occurring some time after the final battle at Memoria, Alexandria seems to have been restored to its former glory. Getting Around The City The city itself is not as large as Lindblum, so there is no real need for an air cab service. This is partially because Alexandria isn't as technologically advanced as Lindblum is. Therefore, the only real way to get around town is on foot. Alexandria's natural setting over a lake seperates the castle from the city proper, and a simple rowing ferry serves as transport between the two locations. The city itself is badly damaged after it is ravaged by Bahamut and the Invincible but, as in Lindblum, residents begin to rebuild the city, allowing it to be partially explored in later Discs. Alexandria Castle Alexandria Castle is an expansive palace, containing kitchens, libraries, and a special balcony from which royalty observe performances such as I Want to be Your Canary. Rising from its centre is a gargantuan crystalline sword, imbibed with the spirit of the Eidolon Alexander. This prominent landmark is destroyed along with the upper towers when Garland attacks in the Invincible. When the party visits Lindblum, both Garnet and Steiner comment on how large Lindblum is in comparison to Alexandria Castle. Compared to the modern machinery and engine-driven transport available in Lindblum, Alexandria's style reverts back to medieval decorations, replete with sprial staircases and lofty stone towers. The Castle appears to have a vast dungeon, containing many old defense mechanisms such as a hidden passage and revolving platforms. The deepest room of the catacombs contains links to both an ancient ritualistic room and a connection to Gargan Roo. Treasure In Town *Potion x6 *Eye Drops *Ether *Tent *Phoenix Pinion *Zombie card *Sahagin card *Fang card x3 *Goblin card x2 *Bomb card x1 *Skeleton card *Lizard Man card *Ironite card *63 Gil *33 Gil *27 Gil *29 Gil *3 Gil *92 Gil *38 Gil *9 gil (During Disc 3 before heading to Mini-Theater) *Topaz *Leo Stellazzio *Desert Star *Falcon Claw *Amethyst *Phoenix Pinion x3 *Potion *Lapis Lazuli *Ether *Opal *Shiva card *Ramuh card *2680 Gil *3927 Gil (Hippaul Racing Only Items) *Wyerd Card *Carrion Worm card *Tantarian card *Armstrong card *Ribbon card *Nova Dragon card *Genji card *Athlete Queen Bell tower Disc 1 at the beginning : *Ironite card *Goblin card *Fang card Disc 3 *Shiva card *Ramuh card In the Castle *Ether *Elixir *Silk Shirt *Moon Stone *??? Gil Only one of the above can be obtained. To get the Moon Stone, impress 100 Nobles during the Swordfight scene with Zidane and Blank. The Gil also varies depending on how well you do. *Elixir (round up all Pluto Knights) *Phoenix Down x2 *Phoenix Pinion (Only while giving orders in Disc 3. Only one of the following may be obtained): *Hi-Potion *Elixir *Angel Earrings After Destruction *Remedy *Ether *Tent *Opal *Peridot *Sapphire *Alexandria card Shops Doug's Item Shop is the only store available at the beginning of the game, and at that time, it does not stock Remedies, Hi-Potions, or Annoyntments. Alchemist's Synthesis Shop Alexandria Weapon Supply Doug's Item Shop Monster Formations Outside *Bomb *Bomb X2 *Bandersnatch During the Beginning of the Game *Steiner (three fights) (boss) During Garnet's Rescue *Alexandrian Soldier X2 *Alexandrian Soldier X3 *Bandersnatch *Bandersnatch X2 *Type C X3 *Type C, Type B X2 *Bandersnatch, Type C X2 *Zorn and Thorn (boss) *Beatrix (boss) *Tantarian (boss) During the Battle for Alexandria *Mistodon *Mistodon X2 Tetra Master *'Card 094' *'Location:' Got from skipping 200 times at Alexandria Square, Steeple (Disc 1/3/4) Got from talking to the Girl at Alexandria Square (Disc 3-4) Win from Gamble Grecchio at Treno Card Stadium (Disc 3) Win from Librarian at Daguerreo 2nd Floor (Disc 3-4) Win from Engineer Zebolt at Daguerreo 2nd Floor (Disc 3-4) Win from Strong Phantom at Memoria Lost Memory (Disc 4) Trivia *Alexandria Castle looks similar to Castle Cornelia, especially in Dissidia Final Fantasy. *One of the rooms from the Online Lobby in Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Alexandria. *Although the real-life Alexandria is a city in Northern Egypt built by the Ancient Greeks (named after the famous conqueror Alexander the Great), many in-game Alexandrian names have a vaguely Germanic feel, such as Adelbert Steiner, General Beatrix, or Queen Brahne. de:Alexandria Category:Final Fantasy IX Locations Category:Castles Category:Towns